1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to particular types of traction drives utilizing rolling conical surfaces wherein there is no slippage in the drives. More particularly, the instant invention relates to drives utilizing conical surfaces; wherein the apexes of all conical surfaces interacting in the drives are coincident at the same point, and wherein that point is on an axis with which input and output shafts of the drives are aligned.
2. Technical Considerations and Prior Art
Applicants' prior applications, U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 426,875; 480,144 and 69,863 disclose the concept of utilizing a non-slipping, conical transmission member in a single speed drive, a multispeed drive and a variable speed drive, respectively. The drives disclosed in these patent applications have numerous advantages over conventional gear drives and other types of transmissions such as conventional traction drives and drives which rely on belts and cones. However, each of the drives disclosed in these patent applications utilize a Cardin constant-velocity joint which has certain disadvantages and inherent inefficiencies. These disadvantages and inefficiencies are not so great as to negate the advantages and efficiencies provided by the drives disclosed in these patent applications, however, none the less, they do exist. Constant-velocity joints generally comprise two Hooke's joints connected together so that a loss in velocity caused by one Hooke's joint is compensated for by a gain in velocity caused by the second Hooke's joint. This loss of velocity and compensation creates a net loss in energy transfer of the system. In addition, constant velocity couplings generally require lubrication and can cause maintenance difficulties.